Never the Same
by Psycho Vampiress
Summary: After being dumped by Sakura, Naruto decides to leave the village. Three years later, he comes back a differant person. NarutoSasuke. Crappy Summary, story hopefully better.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

"Naruto, you're nothing but an overgrown child!" Sakura yelled, seeing her boyfriend of three months hanging by a foot from a tree. She would never understand why he insisted on frightening her. His childish antics at getting her attention would soon get him killed.

"Aw, Sakura, don't be like that! I know what I'm doing, I wouldn't _really_ fall."

"Accidents happen! Now get down from there!"

With a sigh, he jumped from the tree, landing on his feet next to her. "You don't need to worry that much, Sakura. I won't get hurt."

"Hurt? HURT?! You're going to kill yourself doing things like that! You're acting like a two year old!"

Naruto glanced around for support from Sasuke, but he had left the small clearing, realizing that the two would soon be in an argument, which seemed to happen more often since they had started dating. "Do we have to go over this _again_?" he asked, pouting. "I already know what you're gonna say."

She glared at him. "I doubt you do, Naruto. Now listen to me closely. I said yes to you because I thought that you were getting better. You saved my life against Gaara, you've been getting stronger. For a while, I had thought you were getting more mature, too.

"But now," she shook her head. "Now I realize that you'll never get better, you'll never grow up." She looked at him in the eyes. "You'll never be Sasuke. I can't be with you any more. We're over."

Naruto stared at her, his eyes wide. He wanted to speak, but couldn't. He wanted to move, to touch her, to make sure this was a daydream gone awry, but his hands refused to move from his side. He simply watched as she turned away from him and went into the woods, searching for Sasuke.

Naruto sat on the ground, his eyes not moving from where she had entered the woods. _This can't be happening, _he thought to himself. _She knew I couldn't be Sasuke, she said she didn't care. All this time, she was lying to me. She still wanted_ _**him**_

After a few minutes, he stood up. He could hear Sakura and Sasuke returning. The only thing that went through his head was that he couldn't let them see him like that. He couldn't let them know how upset he was.

Without another thought, he ran out of the clearing, away from the other two ninjas. Away from everything he knew. Away from his whole life and few people who actually understood him. Away from Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, and the others who he had managed to become friends with. But most of all, he ran away from Sasuke, the one person he knew understood him the most. The one person he looked up to the most, but also the one person he knew he could never be like. At least not without changing everything he was, everything he believed in.

He swore then that he'd come back to the village. He swore that when he returned, no one would know who he was. And, most of all, Sakura would come to regret leaving him. He wouldn't sit around and mope over losing her. He would move on with his dreams of becoming Hokage, he would become the best ninja their village had ever seen.

_**N&Sforever**_

I know it's short, but it is just the prologue. The upcoming chapters will be longer. I'm not sure exactly how this story will go, I just got the urge to write it. What I do know, though, is that it will be Naruto/Sasuke, and that means it WILL be yaoi. If you don't likie, don't readie


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

The setting sun cast shadows over the village. Shop owners were closing their stores and the village's children were hurrying home for supper. No one noticed the lone figure standing in shadows, watching it all.

Naruto's spiky blonde hair was longer now, sticking out at seemingly impossible angles. He wore a black coat that he left open to reveal an orange top that clung to his muscled stomach, black pants that were loose enough to allow just enough movement for fighting, but no more, and black boots.

His once kind blue eyes were cold as they looked over the street, looking for the one person who had accomplished what many had tried and failed, running him out of the village. But, now, he was back and he was ready to take on what he could only run away from before. He was ready to prove that he was the best, that no one, not even Sasuke Uchiha, could beat him. He was ready to prove to Sakura that she had made a mistake when she ended what they had.

After a few minutes, with no sign of either Sasuke or Sakura, his stomach growled and a sheepish expression came to his face. Just because he was stronger, didn't mean that he could withstand the smell of ramen coming from his once favorite restaurant, which stood just across the street, lights on in welcome.

Using the excuse that he'd more than likely find them somewhere other than that street, that they might be sitting down in that particular ramen stand, eating their own bowl of hot, delicious, ramen, he hurried towards the stand.

"One bowl, please," he said, sitting down on the same stool he had chosen each time all those years ago. He looked around, but didn't see either of them.

"Coming right up," the owner said. When he turned to bring the bowl to Naruto, he stopped. "You're that boy who used to come in here nearly every day, aren't you? Naruto?"

The blonde glanced up at him, then nodded. "Believe it," he answered in a bored tone. "Can I have my ramen now?"

The owner hurriedly put the bowl in front of him. "Where'd you get off to all these years?"

Naruto took a bite, shrugging. After swallowing, he said, "Here and there, no where too special. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here, though."

The man gave him a weird look, "Why? From what I hear, those friends of yours have been looking for you. They'd be happy to know that you're back."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes colder than they had been, "I don't have any friends. They never liked me, never cared. It'd be best for everyone if they didn't know I was back."

The owner nodded, not knowing what had happened to the boy, but also knowing it wasn't really his business. "Alright."

Naruto went back to his food, eating it slowly, enjoying the taste. The only time he had been able to get ramen this good was the seldom occasions when he had stopped in large cities, where most people wouldn't notice someone new was there, and he never stayed there for more than a night or two.

Now, hopefully, his own home wasn't to run down from years of vacancy. Either way, it was where he'd stay until he decided to leave again…if he decided to leave again. After finishing the bowl, he paid and left.

Outside, a group of ninja's, all Naruto's age, stood talking at a corner. After a moment of looking at them carefully, he nodded. They were all the ones he had grown up with: Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, even Lee and Neiji. In the middle of them all were Sasuke and Sakura.

He quietly moved closer, sticking to the shadows so that they wouldn't see him, until he could hear what they were saying.

"Still no sign of him?" Kiba asked.

"Not one," Sakura answered with a sigh. "We've looked everywhere, but Naruto's nowhere to be found."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Why did I even say I'd help you?"

Ino glared at him. "He's one of us, Shikamaru. He might have been getting stronger when he left, but he wasn't very smart. Probably ended up in some kind of trouble the minute he left the group. He's probably out there somewhere, lost."

Though he knew she didn't see it, Naruto glared at her. He never could stand her.

"He's okay!" Lee put in. "I know he is! Naruto is more than capable of taking care of himself!"

Sakura looked at him with a fond smile. "You're sure about this, aren't you Lee?"  
"Of course!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned at her. "You don't have to worry about him! If we don't find him, he'll turn up here sooner or later."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw her lean into Lee. He looked at Sasuke, who had remained silent. Sasuke's eyes was focused in the distance, away from everything that was going on around him. He was far taller then he had been when they were younger and his hair longer. It seemed that he still didn't care about Sakura like she had always wanted him to, and now she had moved on to someone new.

"Sasuke?" Choji said. "Are you really still looking for him?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Why should I? He left _us_, remember? If he wanted to be found, we already would have. It's pointless now."

His answer seemed to surprise most of them. "You were the most upset out of all of us," Sakura said.

He shrugged. "So? That was then, this is now. If Naruto wants to act like a brat and run away from all his problems, let him. It has nothing to do with me."

"How can you say that?" Sakura argued. "You haven't been the same since he left! You can't just give up like that!"

"Why not?!" Sasuke yelled. "It's _your_ fault he left! You're the person he didn't want to see again. You hurt him, and now he's out there hiding from us all!"

"Stop blaming this on me! Just because I broke up with him, doesn't make it my fault! How do we know that he left so he wouldn't have to see me? He could have ran away so that he wouldn't have to deal with knowing he could never be better than you! I wish he could know that I finally realize that you're nothing more than an arrogant jerk! I don't know what I saw in you! At least he was sweet!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm out." He looked at Shikamaru, smirking. "Wanna come with me?"

Hesitating a moment, Shikamaru looked at the group. He knew that they knew about him and Sasuke already…hell, everyone knew when Sasuke found a new lover and who it was. But he knew that the group wasn't finished talking and, truth be told, he was worried about Naruto.

"I'll be by later," he said.

Sasuke nodded, then left. Naruto was tempted to follow him, but decided against it, knowing he'd learn more if he stayed near the group.

No one said anything for a moment, then Neiji said, "What about that one hired ninja? The one who came around about five years ago? It was only year or so after Naruto left. He could have decided that using his skills as a ninja was the best way to get money."

"He wouldn't!" Hinata argued. When everyone looked at her, she blushed lightly. "Naruto is too kind. That ninja is called the Shinigami for a reason. He's an assassin who'll stop at nothing to get the job done! He's heartless! Naruto isn't like that."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at her defense of him. _Too bad she's wrong_, he thought.

"Living life alone with no money can make even someone as innocent as Naruto do something evil," Neiji said. "You refuse to think that he's capable of killing for money because of that crush you had on him."

Hinata's whole face went red and she didn't say anything.

"Will you look into it, Lee?" Sakura asked. "I agree with Hinata about him being too kind to do it, but anything is possible."

"Of course," he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _They're idiots. Even if they look for me by that name, no one knows where I went to besides Gaara, and they'd never think to ask him._

A longing look came into his eyes at the thought of the one person who had taken him in after he ran away. Gaara had told him straight out that he was only helping him out of respect (that alone had surprised Naruto), and that Naruto had better not expect anything more than a place to live, not his pity nor his friendship. Despite that, the two had become close, both emotionally and physically. They understood each other like no one else could. Gaara had helped Naruto become stronger. He was the one who taught him how to think with his brain, not his heart. Though they were so close, both knew that they couldn't be more than friends, and Gaara refused to count them as even that.

The group separated and Naruto followed Shikamaru, deciding that it'd be best to keep track of Sasuke. After all, he was the real reason that Naruto was back. He was the one that he'd been hired to spy on. The job had been the perfect opportunity to come back to the village. After this job was over, he'd know whether or not he was ready to come back for good, or if his life was better spent as the Shinigami.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke sat in bed with nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist. Next to him lay Shikamaru, staring out of the window opposite the bed. The only light that filled the room was from the half mono outside.

Without looked away from the window, Shikamaru spoke, his voice quiet. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

Shikamaru hesitated, knowing Sasuke would not be happy with him, but still went on. "You haven't really given up on Naruto, have you?"

Sasuke stiffened and looked down at Shikamaru. "What does it matter? He's gone and nothing's changing that. If he hasn't died already, then he's learned to take care of himself. Either way, we shouldn't worry about him."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at him. "Things aren't the same around here without him. It's been quiet."

Sasuke gave an uncaring laugh. "I thought you would enjoy the quiet. You always said Naruto was too troublesome."

"He was," Shikamaru said, then moved to where he was using Sasuke's lap as a pillow. "But that doesn't mean that I don't miss him."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever." He lay down and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned away from the window that he had been using to spy on Sasuke. Though he hadn't been able to hear what they had been saying, he could tell that it wasn't something Sasuke had wanted to talk about.

He made his way to where he had made camp in the woods, having decided it would be best to stay out of the village whenever he wasn't working so that there were less chances of being recognized. Along the way, the stifling heat got to him, forcing him to shed his coat. Gaara had told him he was an idiot to wear it during the summer, but in Naruto's mind, the outfit wasn't complete without it.

Without the coat on, though, the scars on his arms from years of training with Gaara and fighting for his life were visible. There weren't many of them, but it had been enough to call attention to them if he didn't cover them in public.

When he reached his camp, he lay down on his blankets and closed his eyes. He would have to wake up early to make sure he didn't miss Sasuke leaving his house.

Naruto yawned when he woke the next morning, the sun shining down on him. He kept his eyes shut tightly to block out the light. He didn't want to wake up. The temptation to just laze the day away was strong, but he fought it.

Still, he lay there, thinking. Something wasn't right. He just couldn't put his finger on what. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked at the late morning sun.

The sun…that was it. Why was the sun up? And considering its position, it was nearly eleven.

He jumped up, yelling, "Damn! I overslept again!"

Hurrying around the camp, he pulled on his clothes. He could fight, he could kill, but waking up on time? Of course he couldn't do that.

As soon as he was dressed, he left the amp and made his way to the village. Sasuke was just leaving his house, so Naruto counted himself lucky that he wouldn't have to run all over the village in search of the Uchiha.

Since Shikamaru was nowhere in sight, Naruto guessed that he had either already left or was still asleep (the later was far more likely.)

With a disappointed sigh at having to miss breakfast yet again because of his inability to wake up early, he followed Sasuke.

Hearing the front door close behind Sasuke, Shikamaru sat up, looking out the window at the street. When he saw a flash of messy blonde hair trailing after Sasuke, his jaw nearly dropped.

"Naruto." He shook his head slowly. "Nah, I'm just seeing things."

Climbing out of bed, he pulled on his clothes and left to see the Hokage, who had asked him to come see her whenever he had the time; which, of course, meant first thing after he woke, no matter what he had planned.

Sasuke stopped by place after place, meeting people who were only a vague memory for Naruto. Very few of them did he remember clearly, such as Iruka and Kakashi.

Naruto had to listen closely to hear what was being said between the three since he had to keep his distance and they were close to whispering.

"Are you leaving the village again?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, but I'll be back by tonight."

"You should tell Shikamaru what you're doing," Iruka said. "He probably thinks you're cheating on him with how often you're away."

Shaking his head, Sasuke laughed coldly. "Let him think it. He knew what he was getting into when he said yes. He knew it wouldn't last, that I'd get bored and leave."

Iruka sighed, turning his attention to Kakashi. "You've been a bad influence on him."

Kakashi shrugged. "He's old enough to make his own choices."

Sasuke gave a self-depreciating smile. "No one else is complaining about my ways. I gotta go now. See you tomorrow."

He turned and left, Naruto following him, muttering under his breath about stuck up Uchiha's and unexpected trips.

_**Never the Same**_

Naruto was beyond aggravated when he made his way to his camp late that night. He had spent the entire day following Sasuke around a nearby village. After listening to the Uchiha's various conversations with the ninjas of the village, he learned that, despite what Sasuke had told the group, he was still looking for Naruto.

It had taken every ounce of control he had to not reveal himself, not to yell out that he was right behind him and could they _please_ stop wondering around aimlessly. There was a reason that Naruto was an assassin instead of a spy. He didn't have near enough patience needed to just sit around and watch. He wanted action.

He stopped walking for a moment and looked up through the dense tree tops at the night sky. It surprised him how much he had missed the village, how much he had forgotten in the years that he was away. His dreams of becoming Hokage one day still burned within him, his need to prove himself still needed to be fulfilled. He had thought he no longer cared. Coming back, though he still stayed hidden away, had shown him that he cared more now than ever before.

With a sigh, he walked the rest of the way to his camp. He didn't bother to make sure that he was alone before he started to pull his clothes off to bath in a nearby creek, so when someone spoke from behind him, he jumped.

"You never struck me as the strip-show type, Naruto."

Forcing his breathing to return to normal, he spun around and saw Shikamaru leaning against a tree. "What are you—"

"I saw you following Sasuke this morning. At first I wasn't sure it was you. Then the Hokage told me to scout out the woods since she's had reports about sightings of a camp. It all clicked into place…except for why you're shadowing Sasuke."

"What does it matter?" Naruto asked. He stared at Shikamaru closely. He didn't want to have to do anything drastic since it would bring attention to him, but he didn't think he had a choice.

Shikamaru pushed himself away from the tree and approached Naruto, stopping just in front of him. "Why are you hiding, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto took a step back, but Shikamaru just moved closer. "I'm not hiding." Even Naruto could tell how absurd that statement was. He was practically a kunais throw from the village, obviously planning on staying for a while, yet refusing to have contact with anyone. He might as well face it, he'd been caught.

Shikamaru gave him a weird look, causing Naruto to smile brightly as an idea came to him. He'd use the truth; or some of it anyway.

"Fine, I'm hiding. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to come back or not. If I can't handle watching from a distance, I won't be able to stay."

"Why are you following Sasuke, though?" Shikamaru asked. "You'd think you'd be more focused on Sakura."

Naruto hesitated, thinking quickly. He paused for too long, however, and Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "I won't tell them you're back, Naruto. But if Sasuke gets hurt—"

"He won't," Naruto interrupted. "At least not by me."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "What does that mean?"

"He has a lot of enemies. They're not going to sit back forever."

* * *

So sorry about the long wait! I've had this chapter written for weeks, but I couldn't find the time to put it up. I hoped you liked it. Review!


End file.
